The Three Mage-Sisters
|affiliation = Hyness }} The three Jambastion mages are a group of bosses in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Star Allies. Members The blue mage, Francisca, fights with a snowflake labrys, a double-sided axe, that she can manipulate the size of, or throw the head like a giant disk. She can also use a water shooter to shoot a long stream of water the bounces off the floor and ceiling; this causes blue stars to appear, implying that swallowing them grant the Ice ability. She is known as the Frozen General, or the Bringer of Icy Doom. The red mage, Flamberge, fights with a flamberge, and also uses fire attacks. One such attack includes using a cannon that shoots a long and wide stream of fire directly ahead. She’s supposed to be looking for dark hearts, but Flamberge has found her way to a nice, toasty spot and is taking a bit of a break. She is known as the Blazing General, or the Bringer of Flame. The yellow mage, Zan Partizanne, fights with a Partisan imbued with electricity. She is the dutiful leader of the three Jambastion mages. At the bidding of Hyness, she hunts for dark hearts. She is known as the Lightning General, or the Bringer of Shock. Story After Kirby has defeated Meta Knight, the Jambastion mages land their Jambastation on Planet Popstar. Kirby faces them one by one, defeating first Francisca, then Flamberge, and finally Zan, in which the latter proceeds to destroy the Jambastation. Kirby then encounters Francisca and Flamberge on different planets, where it is revealed they are collecting Jamba Hearts for some evil purpose. Kirby follows them to their base, where he approaches their master, Hyness, who is preforming the reviving ceremony. Before Kirby can interrupt, however, Zan Partizanne blocks his way, and the two engage in a fight. Zan is defeated, and she begs Hyness for his help, but Hyness, annoyed at being interrupted, and after losing most of his power in his own encounter with Kirby, proceeds to summon all three mage generals to him. He then hypnotizes all three of them, and drains all of them of most of their life force, restoring his own. Hyness and Kirby fight again, with the former using the Jambastion mages' unconscious bodies as living weapons. When they are defeated, Hyness throws the three Jambastion mages, still hypnotized, into the heart on his altar. When Kirby faces Void Termina﻿, he goes inside of it to rip out its core. He finds the Jambastion mages, along with Hyness, trapped inside internal cocoons. After releasing the core, everyone, including the Jambastion mages, are ejected out of Void Termina. It is unknown what their fate is after that. Trivia *Unlike other bosses, when any of the Jambastion mages are defeated, instead of the Jamba Heart floating away, they grab it and take it with them. *The connection among the mages is never flat-out stated by them, but Hyness' pause-screen description says that they are sisters. **They are called nuns in the Japanese translation. As sister is what nuns call each other, the three mages might not be related after all. *They're a few of the only major antagonists to not have a heel-face turn at the end of the game. *The Jambastion mages have elemental weaknesses, which can stun them while they are performing their special attacks. Francisca can be stunned when using an electric element on the water from her shooter, Flamberge can be stunned when using a water element while charging her flame cannon, and Zan Partizanne can be stunned when using a water element on her drums. Artwork KSA Francisca artwork.png|Francisca K25th Anniversary Francisca artwork.png|Francisca K25T Francisca.png|Francisca KSA Flamberge artwork.png|Flamberge Flamberge.png|Flamberge KSA Zan Partizanne artwork.png|Zan Partizanne Zan_Partizanne1.png|Zan Partizanne K25TH KSA Anniversary.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Gallery Francisca Star Allies.png|Francisca boss splash screen. Beetle Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|Francisca's water shooter attack. Kirby Star Allies' Bosses.png|The Jambastion Mages, along with Twin Kracko, Grand Mam, and Yggy Woods. Boss.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bosses Category:Female Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Female Enemies